


将超癌进行到底

by 709394



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看了颗颗的图，顺手就配了文w<br/>基本是看图说话XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	将超癌进行到底

　　“布鲁斯……你想逃到哪里去？”  
　　卡尔以一种随时都能捏碎他脖子的从容捏住他的下巴，在他难受地抓住卡尔手腕试图挣脱时撕裂了他的披风。  
　　“不——”他咬着牙抗拒着，心脏却因无法逃脱的事实而剧烈跳动，“——我没有——我只是、只是——”卡尔看着他的眼神如此深沉而危险，但他还是说下去了，“——看到了企鹅人的手下！他肯定在计划什么！”  
　　卡尔的眼神，仅有蝙蝠侠这样和他亲密的人才能觉察地柔软了下来，可他还不敢放松丝毫。  
　　“我会给你时间，如果你好好和我说话。”卡尔回答，“可你没有。你就这样离开了。”  
　　“……我很抱歉。一时情急，我猜。”  
　　“你知道你对我有多重要，”在一个绵长又不容拒绝的深吻后，卡尔抵着气喘吁吁的蝙蝠侠的额头轻声说，“我想要再确认一遍。”  
　　“当然，”蝙蝠侠喃喃，“当然。”  
　　当蝙蝠侠被卡尔拥入怀中飞向天空时，一丝绝望的神色在他眼中划过。  
　　孤独堡垒散发着如同名字一般的寒冷。空旷，安静，除了机器人就只有他们两个。蝙蝠侠被平放在地上时，身上还披着血红色的披风。下一刻卡尔压了上来，掀掉他的面罩，深深地看进布鲁斯裸露的双眼中，再一次吻住了他。  
　　布鲁斯张开了嘴。那已经形成了条件反射，火热潮湿的舌头理所当然地霸占了这一片柔软之地。血红的披风在地上因不自觉的扭动揉起皱褶，卡尔熟练地解下万能腰带，捏碎其中一格，取出了用一副手铐。  
　　布鲁斯皱起了眉。  
　　“不……”他轻声抗议，但他也知道，这并没有什么用。他习惯性挡在胸前的双手被拷在了脑袋上方的水晶柱上，熟悉的不安和兴奋爬上了他的身体。  
　　卡尔的手熟练地伸进他的衣领，如同撕裂一张纸一样开始撕他的制服。白皙的脖颈是首先暴露出来的，随后是紧紧扣合在脖子根部的黑色项圈，正中间一个附带小环的红色S标志金属扣严丝密缝地锁死了双层牛皮夹不锈钢的特制皮带。  
　　卡尔的手在项圈附近的皮肤上来回滑动，很快被碰触的地方泛起了粉色。  
　　“你还是那么敏感。”卡尔感叹。布鲁斯别过了头，在卡尔的吻落在下巴时又缩回，发出一声不情不愿的呻吟。  
　　“嗯……你快点……”  
　　卡尔笑了。这次他把制服撕到了下腹，露出一片光滑的皮肤，之前剧烈运动导致的汗液让泛着不正常血色的皮肤闪闪发光。卡尔把制服的裂口扒得更开，露出完整的胸肌，全然不顾那看起来是多么的淫秽下流，低下头就开始啃噬因为暴露在微冷空气中而挺立的乳头。  
　　一连串流畅的熟悉呻吟从布鲁斯嘴里泄露出来，卡尔满意地发现布鲁斯正把乳头往他嘴里送。他大力吸吮，发出啧啧水声，之后撑起身体俯视满脸通红的布鲁斯，舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　“我喜欢你淫荡的模样。”  
　　“呜……”  
　　卡尔再一次趴在布鲁斯身上，吸吮他肿胀潮湿的乳头。隔着厚厚的制服，有什么东西渐渐难以忍受，抵在了卡尔的胸腹上。他恶意地用身体碾压，满意地听到布鲁斯迟滞之后流水般的吟哦。  
　　“你又发情了，对着我。”卡尔恶意地说。  
　　“……只是、停下……”  
　　“停下什么？”  
　　布鲁斯的眼睛埋在了曲起的手臂里。  
　　“别……说那些词，求你……”  
　　虚弱的请求。  
　　“可是你喜欢。”  
　　卡尔决定和以前一样，听从对方生理性的命令甚于语言。他继续把制服的裂口撕开，直到肿胀的黑色贴身织物裸露出来，织物前端已经被动情的身体氤氲出一片潮湿的深色。  
　　“看看你，”卡尔冲着那鼓鼓囊囊的东西说，温热的气息喷在上面，令两边大腿根部的肌腱难耐地抽动，“如此迫不及待地想要我……我真的很高兴。”  
　　呻吟变成了呜咽，克拉克压住布鲁斯颤抖的大腿，把脸埋进去，大力地吸嗅对方性器发出的淫靡气味。  
　　布鲁斯彻底无力地瘫在地上，失神地扭动，没有焦距的双眼像是看着孤独堡垒精益剔透的水晶柱尖顶。卡尔撕掉他的内裤，沾满精液的阴茎颓靡地垂在一边，他的眼里没有意外。他熟练地撕开布鲁斯臀部的制服，把他的大腿往身侧压，让布鲁斯的入口完整地呈现在他面前。  
　　屁股外，裸露着一个并不大的蓝色的鲜艳塑料制品。超人抓住它，轻轻地往外抽。  
　　现在这东西渐渐暴露出来了：一根长达十八厘米、粗五厘米的假阴茎，曾埋在他的身体里，自始至终。并不意外地，上面嵌着同样鲜红的S标志。  
　　空洞的入口虚弱地大张着，像是邀请任何东西造访。一根细细的电线正从里面延伸出来，连着假阴茎的顶端。卡尔仔细地往外拉，直到鲜红色的、震动着的跳蛋从里面滑出。  
　　“你总是我的。”卡尔说，拍打布鲁斯涨红的脸，迫使他渐渐聚焦在他脸上，重复着，“你总是我的。无论是以前，现在，还是永恒的未来。”  
　　布鲁斯脸上茫然的神情有那么一瞬间碎裂了。卡尔觉得那也许只是他的错觉，因为那一刻他填满了布鲁斯的空洞，让布鲁斯大声喊叫，扭动着送上自己。他抓着布鲁斯的大腿，那么用力以至于捏破了坚实的制服，又在上面叠加了新的瘀痕。布鲁斯没有求饶——很久以前就已经不会了——他只是发出与受伤野兽无异的嘶哑喊叫，在粗暴的、持续的抽插中被迫走向高潮，却又被强硬地禁止了。  
　　“无论如何，”卡尔冷静的表情中眼神是潜藏的疯狂，“你试图离开了。你明白吗？”  
　　布鲁斯迟缓的大脑难以思考，但他已经习惯了遵从这个声音，他习惯了点头。  
　　“……是的……”  
　　一道火辣的鞭痕瞬间出现在他的左胸上。他长大了嘴巴，像缺水的鱼一样喘息，茫然的意识并不明白自己为什么要承受这样的疼痛，身体却条件反射地更加兴奋了。  
　　他看向卡尔的眼神里，除了茫然，就是野兽般纯粹的渴望。  
　　“……请你……”  
　　“更多？”  
　　“……是的！”  
　　一下，又一下。  
　　这是他最喜欢的、亲自调教出来的生理反应，也让他无比满足。因为，这是他切切实实拥有着布鲁斯的证据。  
　　他无法停止确认拥有布鲁斯。  
　　当布鲁斯因它他有意引导的鞭打颤抖着高潮时，他再一次狠狠地贯穿了他。  
　　只是因为他可以。他可以在任何时候操布鲁斯，自然也可以在他高潮的时候操他，以他喜爱的方式。  
　　被他长期影响的身体很快就再一次产生了回应。布鲁斯的身体比他本人诚实得多——至少卡尔是如此认为——疲软的阴茎忠实地溢出混杂奶白和透明的液体，皮肤泛着性爱的潮红，心跳是如此急促地向他展示无法停歇的渴求。他扯断手铐，把布鲁斯翻过来，像骑马一样骑他的骑士，而他的骑士除了像马一样嘶吼，什么声音都发不出来了。  
　　卡尔可以操布鲁斯一辈子，如果他不想停。被过度使用的身体上全是吻痕、淤青和精液。因为轻微脱水而干裂的嘴唇苍白地微张，嘴角干涸的唾液和精液暗示着什么。制服只剩下手臂和小腿还算完整地待在身上，下体的入口悲惨地大张，大量的乳白色体液仍缓缓地顺着大腿根部滴落在地上。  
　　“布鲁斯，我的布鲁斯啊。”卡尔呢喃，坐在地上，失去意识的布鲁斯被他抱在怀里，“只有我能保护你，你知道吗？你这天真的小可爱。你总是忘记自己死过一次，很轻易的就能再死一次。可我不会。我不知道我还有没有足够的代价，再让你活一次。”  
　　“这件事我记得就可以了。”  
　　“你只要好好呆在我身边。”  
　　END

**Author's Note:**

> 付出的代价是什么估计大家也猜到了【。


End file.
